Tokidoki Ganmodoki!
by Kuriitama
Summary: Cinta pertama itu bagaikan sebiji ganmodoki yang begitu capur aduk sampai membuatmu lupa bahwa ia terbuat dari benda yang sesimpel tahu AkaFuri. Tribute for Ahokitsune Mini Fanfiction Challenge.


**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**.**

**Tokidoki Ganmodoki!**

**By Kuriitama**

**.**

**AkaFuri Onseshot fanfiction**

**(Untuk Ahokitsune Mini Fanfic Challenge)**

**.**

_~Cinta pertama itu bagaikan sebiji ganmodoki yang begitu capur aduk sampai membuatmu lupa bahwa ia terbuat dari benda yang sesimpel tahu~_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Dalam sore yang naas di tengah pusat kota, entah bagaimana caranya ada para anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ yang tampil unyu di pinggir jalan dengan kostum ala _Tokyo Meong Meong_.

Tentang mengapa mereka bisa berpose centil sambil mengibaskan rok dan ekor palsu sambil membagi-bagikan tisu tanpa malu begini? Ceritanya panjang.

Segalanya bermula tatkala kapten tim basket Teikou yang maha ganteng—Nijimura-senpai—mengutus mereka untuk mempromosikan event festival budaya di smp Teikou. Perwakilan dari masing-masing anggota ekstra kulikuler di smp yang kece badai itu diminta untuk menyebar di berbagai area kota demi mempromosikan acara sekolahan mereka. Dan bukan hanya itu saja, tiap klub diminta untuk ber-_cosplay_ ketika membagikan tisu yang bergambar promosi acara festival kebudayaan Teikou.

Kenapa tisu dan bukan selebaran? Karena sungguh tisu lebih bermanfaat daripada kertas berwarna yang biaya cetaknya sama mahalnya. Selebaran hanya akan langsung berakhir di tong sampah atau malah akan berserakan di jalanan atau bahkan berakhir jadi bungkus gorengan, sementara tisu tidak akan mungkin dibuang begitu saja sebelum isinya habis—walau sebenarnya lebih miris lagi ketika membayangkan isi tisu itu akan jadi pelampiasan ingus atau jadi lap pemuas kebutuhan di toilet.

Lalu mengapa mereka harus _cosplay_ aneh-aneh saat mempromosikan acara festival ini? Mudah saja, ini semua akibat _fetish_ bejat dari sang kepala sekolah—ahem, maksudnya ini semua bertujukan untuk menarik minat orang-orang sekitar. Tentu saja semua orang akan tertarik ketika ada sekumpulan anak smp edan yang berpromosi sambil bercentil ria begini—sebagian terkagum-kagum dan sebagian lagi terpingkal menahan tawa. Maklum lah tim dari klub basket ini kan juga bukan pemuda _trap_ nan manis—jujur mereka agak terlalu kekar untuk kostum macam _anime_ kucing garong centil _versus_ alien begini. Masih mending juga sih, gosipnya klub sepak bola malah dikasih kostum Teletubies.

Dan berhubung Akashi adalah junior dan anggota tim yang berdedikasi serta penuh profesionalisnme, tentu saja ia tak menolak saat sang kapten tim basket menunjuk para Kiseki no Sedai sebagai perwakilan klub. Dalihnya sih karena warna rambut mereka mencolok sehingga mudah menarik perhatian—dan memang benar, sih. Warna rambut mereka sungguhlah norakcoret eksentrik sehingga kemanapun mereka berenam pergi rasanya bagai melihat kepala pelangi. Andai ada Momoi lengkap sudah jadi tujuh warna tujuh orang bagaikan personil boiben _STARISH_. _Kanjiau, revolution!_

Singkat kata, Akashi yang teladan ini dengan sukarela menunaikan kewajiban yang dititahkan sang senior pada mereka. Tanpa imbalan sepeser pun—

["Halo, Akashi? Kegiatan promonya berjalan lancar kan?"]

["Tentu saja Nijimura-senpai. Nanji jangan lupa nanti kasih pinjam _doujin_ TokiOto sesuai janji loh ya."]

—ternyata ada konspirasi antar fudan di balik semua ini. Dan Akashi, jangan bilang kalau kamu wotapri—

Yah, intinya sih mereka tidak boleh pulang sebelum tisu-tisu ini habis dibagikan.

.

Para anggota Kiseki no Sedai pun bekerja dengan keras—tanpa tahu kalau mereka semua secara diam-diam telah diperbudak demi hasrat bejat si pemuda merah. Kise yang tampil centil dengan kostum _meong meong poring_-nya meraih banyak penggemar, tisu di keranjangnya sungguh cepat raib. Midorima, dia yang _tsun_ abis pun mendapat banyak perhatian. Puluhan orang dari ibu-ibu rumah tangga sampai para _otaku_ bejat pun sibuk mengambil foto malu-malunya—Midorima yang salting pun lupa bagi tisu pada para fans dadakan tersebut. Murasakibara yang tampil sekseh dengan kostum _meong meong kacangkoro_-nya pun tak kalah popular. All hail kostum ala bikini!

Sementara Aomine pun harus mampu menahan malu karena diejek dan ditertawakan bocah-bocah lokal yang lewat—"Ih liat deh ada om-om edan pake baju cewek. Gak malu ya dia?"

Bocah-bocah naas itu pun berakhir dengan kepala benjol karena kena lempar keranjang tisu.

Kuroko? Dia memang susah dinotis sama senpaicoret orang-orang, namun ajaibnya sang pemuda warna langit ini dengan kilat mampu menyelipkan tisu-tisunya pada tas milik orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang. Rupanya dia ada bakat jadi copet.

Akashi sendiri berjuang sekeras mungkin memamerkan senyum palsu—maaf, senyum tampannya demi menghabiskan puluhan pak bungkusan tisu yang tertata manis di keranjangnya. Demi _doujin_ TokiOto lah berjuang sedikit, jarang-jarang Nijimura-senpai mau kasih lihat koleksi _doujin_ humunya…

Namun walaupun para _Kiseki no Sedai_ sudah berjuang keras, tisu mereka tak kunjung habis juga.

"Oi Akashi gimana dong ini tisu gue hancoer semua gegara keranjangnya tadi gue lempar—" 

"Itu mah salahnya Aomine-kun sendiri."

"A-Akashi gimana ini a-aku malu banget pake baju beginian ntar adekku tahu-tahu lewat gimana aaa!"

"Yah gimana dong Aka-chin? Aku laper." Pernyataan tidak relevan.

Melihat rekan-rekannya yang mulai tidak fokus sementara Akashi sendiri tidak sedang membawa Aq*a, Ia pun mulai berpikir keras. Bisa gawat kalau tisu ini tidak habis dibagikan, bakal gagal dapat asupan _doujin_ dia!

"Kalian payah deh, lihat tisu aku udah mau habis loh cyiinn~" Kise yang tampaknya sednag bahagia pun mulai pamer keranjang dengan pose centil.

"Tunggu dulu! Bagaimana caranya kau bisa membagikan banyak tisu dalam waktu singkat?" Aomine mendelik keki pada si pirang. Gaya Kise sungguh membuatnya teringat pada banci taman loreng yang biasa dia jadikan tempat nongkrong nonton vhokep.

"Fufufu~ mudah saja! Yang harus kalian lakukan tinggal membuat mereka terpesona dan berbunga-bunga!"

Akashi pening seketika. Iya aja sih Kise kan model? Kalau yang hangus macam Aomine, titan macam Murasakibara, dan _kouhai_ gagal dinotis senpai macam Kuroko begimana?

"Kise-kun kalo kasih penjelasan yang konkrit dong," ujar Kuroko sembari menyeruput _vanilla shake_ yang entah datang dari mana.

"Intinya sih tinggal pasang muka ganteng, tarik tangan siapa saja yang lewat di sampingmu dan rayu dia dengan gombalan romantis—ingat, kita tidak boleh pilih-pilih biar tidak ada yang sakit hati. Kalo ketariknya ibu-ibu tetep lanjutin aja. Justru semakin abstak muka pasangan gombal kita, yang ngefans nanti makin banyak~!"

Halah, masa iya.

Jujur Akashi tidak yakin dengan penuturan Kise. Namun kalau diingat, banyak plot _manga romance_ yang tema ceritanya jatuh cinta pada gombalan pertama begini juga. Hmm, mungkin ini patut dicoba. Hitung-hitung kostum mereka terlanjur memalukan dan Akashi sungguh tergiur oleh _doujin OTP_ yang ditawarkan Nijimura-senpai.

"…sepertinya itu tadi ide bagus."

Empat pasang mata mendelik ke arah Akashi.

"Akashi? Lu serius!?"

"…bentar aku kok mendadak pening ya—"

"Aka-chin aku pingin beli jajan…" Lagi-lagi komentar tidak relevan.

"Tidak ada pilihan lain. Walau memalukan, aku harus melakukannya demi sekolah kita…"

Lagu Namimoricoret Teikou _School Anthem _pun berkumandang entah dari mana. Para anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ yang lain terharu saja melihat kegigihan Akashi tanpa tahu niat bejat sang kapten GoM masa depan itu.

Berdehem sekali, Akashi sang titisan ksatria _BL_ ini pun maju sambil menyibakkan poni dan menggaet tangan dari salah satu manusia naas yang kebetulan sedang lewat di sampingnya—

—sepasang mata cokelat susu bertumbukan dengan iris merah cerinya.

Yang tangannya ia pegang adalah pemuda seumuran dengannya yang menatap kaget dengan mulut mangap yang setengah terisi _ganmodoki_ belum tuntas kunyah.

Mampus deh yang dia tarik kok bisa pas anak cowok sih—

—mempertaruhkan sisa tisu dan sisa harga dirinya yang tinggal secuil, Akashi pun masa bodoh dan memulai jurus gombal rayunya…

.

.

Furihata Kouki yang kala itu hanyalah seorang bocah SMP biasa sama sekali tak mengira bahwa hari normalnya ini akan jadi hari super sesat di mana ia akan meragukan orientasi anuannya sendiri.

Kesesatan ini dimulai ketika ia mulai menggandrungi game _jrpg_ homo berjudul Pesona 4. Harusnya game ini bukan game homo—masalahnya teman-teman Kouki semasa itu sungguh bias pada salah satu rute friendship menjurus _gay option_ yang terdapat dalam game populer itu. Sebut saja itu pairing antar karakter utama dengan teman tim pertamanya yang _oh-so-gay social link_-nya.

Walhasil berkat game nista itu si Furihata makin belok dan kini menggandrungi jajanan bernama _ganmodoki_ alias tahu telor atau apalah namanya. Hubungannya apa sama _game_ Pesona 4? Tentu saja ada karena katanya konon _pairing_ humu dalam game itu disatukan oleh _ganmodoki_—jangan tanya detailnya bagaimana dan jangan coba cari gamenya di mbah gugel!

Sore itu Furihata mampir untuk jajan _ganmodoki_, beberapa ia bungkus untuk dibawa pulang. Furihata mengira bahwa harinya akan berjalan lancar sampai—

—sebuah tangan yang kuat menarik pegelangannya. Sebiji _ganmodoki_ yang baru akan masuk mulutnya pun tergeletak jatuh di jalanan. Ketika ia menoleh kaget, yang bertemu dengan pandangnya adalah seorang pemuda berambut ceri. Dengan sinar misterius pada matanya dan bibir tipis serta telinga kucing lalu baju apaan itu—ini lagi cosplay _Tokyo Meong Meong_ apa gimana? Dan pose ini… apa-apaan tangan pemuda merah yang beringsut ke pinggangnya tanpa kenal malu ini?

Demi Gintoki goyang gayung sambil nyanyi _Maji Love Revolution_, dosa apa Furihata hingga haus terlibat dalam situasi sinting begini?

.

.

Mengabaikan kunyahan _ganmodoki_ dalam mulut mangap si pemuda cokelat yang mulai tak nyaman dipandang, Akashi menebalkan muka sambil berusaha seniat mungkin untuk melancarkan akting gombalnya.

"Baru pertama aku melihatmu namun tanganku tiba-tiba bergerak sendiri dan menarikmu dalam dekapku…"

Mendengar sederet kalimat absurd yang dikeluarkan sang pemuda crossdress barusan, Furihata makin mangap. _Pardon_?

Sementara para _Kiseki on Sedai—_tepatnya Kise dan Aomine sudah ngakak badai saja. Kuroko dan Murasakibara tetap _stay cool_ sementara Midorima yang inosen mulai epilepsi.

"Aku sungguh tertarik padamu, mungkin ini yang namanya takdir—ah, aku sungguh merasa _sexy sexy want to do it_~"

Furihata mendelik ngeri. Itu tadi lirik lagunya Ichinose Tokiyem bukan sih?

"_Believe my voice, hanii_. Aku sungguh ingin memberikan _poison kiss_ untukmu _baby, my strawberry_~"

Ternyata Akashi ini memang _wotapri_ akut.

Namun jujur saja Akashi sungguh merasa keki dengan perbuatannya saat ini. Dan gombalan ini—apa-apaan gombalan yang berasa _medley_ lagu utapri ini—

—demi semvak tujuh warna, Akashi sama sekali tidak ada pengalaman untuk menggombal.

.

.

Furihata Kouki, berdiri kaku dalam dekapan seorang pemuda sarap yang sedang _crossdress_ sambil merayunya dengan parodian lagu-lagu tidak jelas. Keringat dinginnya sudah mengalir deras sejak tadi, kalau keterusan mungkin ia bisa mati dehidrasi.

"W-wajah terkejutmu itu sungguh _knocking on the mind, dear burning my lady_—eh kok _lady_ kamu kan cowok…."

Terlihat pemuda yang merayunya pun ikutan keki. Seriusan ini Furihata sedang masuk acara _super trap_ atau apa…

"T-tapi hatiku ini sungguh kau buat terombang-ambing bagai _jet coaster_—maukah kau menggandakan harapan bersamaku dan mengikuti _roulette game_ ini berdua saja? Kalau menang nanti kuberi satu pak tisu—loh mas, mas kok semaput? Mas sadar mas!"

Berhubung _spec_ kepala Furihata tidak cukup hebat untuk mampu menangani semua jurus gombal rayuan abal tersebut, semaputlah ia dalam dekapan Akashi sang gombaler gagal romens.

Itu artinya gombalan Akashi mampu membuat orang pingsan—dalam arti literal.

Ketika sang calon _emperor_ berbalik memandang rekan _Kiseki no Sedai_-nya, tahu-tahu Aomine dan Kise sudah gelindingan terpingkal-pingkal di jalanan. Kurang ajar, dasar teman tak berbudi! Malah senang lihat orang lain susah!

"…err Akashi-kun, mending kamu kalau mau marah sama mereka ditunda dulu deh. Sepertinya kita mulai menarik perhatian—"

Benar saja, mulai banyak orang yang datang mengerubungi mereka—tepatnya lebih karena takjub melihat Kise yang terpingkal sambil joget _gangnam style_ dan Aomine yang lebih hebat lagi bisa ngakak sambil nari balet. Tentu saja Kuroko tidak melewatkan kesempatan emas ini begitu saja. Ia selipkan berpuluh-puluh pak tisu ke dalam kantong dan tas orang-orang yang berhenti karena takjub akan kolaborasi joget terpingkal ala Aomine dan Kise.

Sebelum kepalanya makin pening, Akashi memutuskan untuk menyeret mayat(?) tidak berdaya ini ke tempat yang sepi—ahem, tempat yang tenang.

.

.

Furihata baru mengira kalau ia sudah menyeberang ke alam lain ketika ia membuka kedua matanya.

"…aku tadi mimpi aneh. Masa bisa mimpi ada cowok ganteng crossdress terus ngerayu alay pake lagu utapri coba—"

"…ahem."

Furihata berjingkat. Di hadapannya ada sesosok pemuda _crossdress_ perayu gagal bersangkutan yang berdehem salting. Eh sial bukan mimpi dong yang tadi—

"Asdf ada orang mesum yang tadi _heeeeellppp_!" si pemuda cihuahua pun berontak panik, apalagi saat tangannya lagi-lagi digenggam oleh si _crossdresse_r ganteng ganteng sarap ini.

"Tunggu, tunggu dulu! Kumohon jangan panik. Aku bisa menjelaskan segalanya!"

.

.

"…jadi kamu _crossdress_ dan nggombal tadi bukan atas kemauanmu sendiri?"

Ya iyalah kampret kalo bukan gegara _doujin OTP_ langka juga siapa yang mau.

"Err, lalu tadi aku pingsan dan kamu bawa aku ke bangku taman ini ya. Makasih banyak…"

Akashi mengangguk sambil tersenyum tipis.

Lalu hening.

"…."

Suasana pun menjadi canggung.

"A-ah, ngomong-ngomong taman ini taman yang akhir-akhir ini terkenal itu bukan?" Furihata tergagap, berusaha mencari topik pembicaraan.

"Masa? Terkenal karena apa memangnya?"

"Ituloh, kan baru-baru ini ada kasus kekerasan anuan di taman ini. Habis tempatnya memang cocok sih, sepi dan banyak pohon kaya di sini—err…."

"…."

Suasana pun menjadi makin canggung.

"M-mau _ganmodoki_?" tawar Furihata yang mulai berkeringat dingin lagi sembari menyodorkan bungkusan _ganmodoki_ yang ia beli. Akashi mengangguk canggung sembari mengambil sebuah.

"Suka _ganmodoki_?" tanya Akashi. Kenapa nggak sekalian 'suka yang hitam' aja—oh sial, dia tidak sehitam Aomine.

"Begitulah. _Ganmodoki_ ini kubeli di toko dekat sana. Tahu mereka itu enak sekali~!" Furihata tersenyum bahagia. Maklum lah kalau yang dibicarakan makanan kesukaan, siapapun pasti hebring.

Namun senyum polos itu ternyata besar pengaruhnya di hati Akashi.

"Serius? Aku suka sup tahu. Mungkin lain kali aku akan beli tahu mentah di sana."

Perbincangan tidak wajar soal tahu pun terus berlanjut hingga tanpa sadar mereka memakan semua _ganmodoki_ yang tersisa. Akashi terkejut juga ketika melihat banyak ekspresi yang ditampilkan si pemuda sederhana ini. Ia sering meringkuk dan beringsut takut serta terdiam canggung, namun tak jarang juga tertawa dalam perbincangan kecil ini.

Sungguh pemuda yang aneh.

"Lalu kau tahu? Ibuku beneran salah kira pakai mama l*mon buat goreng tahu—eh…?" Ucapan antusias sang pemuda cokelat terhenti tatkala ia merasakan serat lembut menyeka bibirnya.

"Oh? Maaf, tadi ada remah _ganmodoki_ di bibirmu dan kebetulan aku membawa tisu jadi—refleks…" Sungguh Akashi sama sekali tak ada maksud ngemodus dengan adegan seka bibir ala drama korea ini, sungguh.

Situasi pun menjadi canggung kuadrat.

"Err, jadi minggu depan nanti di sekolahmu bakal ada festival budaya ya?" Furihata menatap keranjang berisi tumpukan tisu di antara mereka. Hebat sekali ini sekolah promosi acara sekolah saja sampai suruh siswa jadi _cosplayer_ dadakan.

"Kuharap kau datang. Di sekolah kami banyak _stand_ menarik saat acara festival sekolah." Senyum bisnis—ahem, senyum manis terurai dari bibir Akashi.

"Mhm, mungkin aku akan datang—ah, ngomong-ngomong boleh aku tahu namamu?" Furihata menepuk jidatnya sembari bertanya. Bagaimana bisa mereka asyik ngobrol panjang soal tahu tapi lupa untuk saling bertukar nama?

"Namaku? Rahasia dong."

Kampret.

"Lah terus aku panggil kamu apaan dong?" tanya Furihata setengah murka. Ini orang sudah disogok _ganmodoki_ masih jual mahal soal nama yaaa.

"Akan kuberitahu namaku kalau kita bertemu di festival Teikou minggu depan," Modus biar si pemuda _ganmodoki_ ini mau datang ya. "Untuk sekarang, kau bisa memanggilku dengan panggilan apapun yang kau mau."

Furihata terlihat berpikir sejenak…

"Hmm, bagaimana kalau Masgan?"

"Masgan?"

Masgan = mas ganteng. Aduh mak keceplosan—

"M-mas _ganmodoki_ maksudnya…" Furihata tersenyum kaku. Demi _super saiyan_ joget ala _The Dice are Cast_ tolong jangan buat si merah ini curiga padanya…

"Ada-ada saja. Kalau begitu, aku memanggilmu cogan."

Furihata keselek seketika.

"Cogan maksudnya cowok _ganmodoki_ kan?" Bukan cowok ganteng kan kan kan?

"Eh? bukannya cogan itu singkatan dari cowok ganteng ya?"

Krik.

"….ah aku keceplosan. Tapi kamu kurang cocok dipanggil cogan sih. Harusnya cowman ya, cowok manis."

Fuihata mangap lebar sambil blushing. Halo? Barusan orang ini bilang dia manis? Dengan muka lurus tanpa dosa dan tanpa maksud bercanda begini?

"Loh mukamu kenapa merah—"

"A-AKU PERGI DULU YA BYE AKU PASTI DATANG KOK KE FESTIVALNYA HAHAHAHAHA SAMPAI JUMPAAAAAAA!"

Furihata yang kembali eror pun pergi meninggalkan Akashi—

—sambil meraibkan sisa tisu Akashi beserta keranjangnya.

Akashi terpaku sambil _sweatdrop_. Yah sudahlah hitung-hitung tisunya habis dibagikan—walau dibaginya cuma ke satu orang. Siapa tahu nanti si pemuda canggung itu bakal bagi-bagi tisu ke tetangganya.

Sambil mengabaikan debaran aneh yang ia rasakan kala itu, Akashi berjalan santai menuju tempat teman-temannya yang masih menggalaukan stok tisu promosi.

.

.

Furihata berlari, dengan muka semerah tomat dan napas yang terengah tak karuan. Itu tadi apa—baru kali ini ada orang yang secara jujur berkata manis padanya. Namun apakah itu tadi hanya becanda—wajahnya terlihat serius—pura-pura? Delusi?

Sambil mendekap keranjang tisu di pelukannya, Furihata berusaha keras untuk menormalkan detak jantungnya yang meliar entah karena kebanyakan berlari atau karena hal lain.

Ia harus mengembalikan keranjang yang terambil ini minggu depan—berikut mengambil haknya untuk mengetahui nama sang masgan dan rasa ingin tahunya soal debaran aneh yang menyesakkan dada ini.

.

.

Ia tak sabar menunggu minggu depan.

.

.

[next week]

"MAU KEMANA KAMU FURIHATA! KAMU HARUS REMEDIAL MATEMATIKA SAMA BAHASA AGNAPOLIS DI KANTOR SAYA SIANG INI! JANGAN LARI KAMU!"

"Teedaaaaaaakk!"

Furihata Kouki, murid smp yang otaknya tidak jenius. Terpaksa gagal menemui pujangga karena terhalang rintangan berupa remedial ulangan tengah semester…

_._

_._

_Tahun demi tahun pun berlalu, hingga keduanya melupakan cinta monyet konyol yang lebih ke monyet daripada ke cinta itu…_

_._

_._

_**[Winter cup opening]**_

Kedua belah mata Furihata terbelalak. Warna merah menebar di mana-mana. Dari luka sayat tipis di pipi Kagami, potongan helai poni yang terkulai di anak tangga, sebelah mata dari seorang pemuda maniak yang sungguh terlihat _chuunibyou_ sekali di matanya—

—dan jangan lupakan poni itu. Poni hasil potongan spontan nan dadakan yang norak abis itu…

Kesan pertama Furihata Kouki kepada seorang Akashi Seijuurou sang singa Rakuzan adalah:

"Edan tenan…"

Hingga sampai lama ia merinding ngeri tiap kali mendengar nama Akashi Seijuurou tanpa tahu bahwa si kapten febeles itu adalah orang yang sama dengan masgan yang setelah bertemu dengannya dulu mulai sering membeli _ganmodoki_ untuk dikudap sambil bermain shogi.

.

.

The EDHANN TENANNNN!

—maaf, the end maksudnya.

.

.

Omake 1:

"Anak tadi kemana Akashi?"

"Entah, sepertinya pulang."

"Terus tisu-tisu Akashicchi kemana semua?"

"Habis."

"Habis elu bagiin semua? Etdah kece baday lu!"

"Terus keranjangnya kok ikutan nggak ada, Akashi-kun?"

"…ceritanya panjang."

.

Omake 2:

"Huachim! Srooottt!"

"Lagi flu ya, Furihata-kun?"

"Iya nih—huajhiiiiimm!"

"…Furihata-kun punya banyak tisu promosi ya? Sering jalan-jalan ke pusat perbelanjaan?"

"Oh, bukan gitu. Ini tisu lupa gitu dapet darimana, pokoknya ada sekeranjang penuh di rumah dan nggak habis-habis sejak aku smp sampai sekarang hahahaha."

"Gitu ya… kok di bungkus tisunya ada tulisan promo smp Teikou ya—ah, sudahlah."

.

.

.

**A/N: EDAAAAAAAAN!**

**Parodi Tokyo Mew Mew bertebaran. Maaf banget abis warnanya cocok sih…**

**Parodi utapri pun juga memenuhi fic nista ini. TokiOto, anyone? (maaf saya spam otp fandom lain lol) Dan lagu-lagunya juga berlimpahan jadi mohon maafkan saya kalau jadinya ini fic susah dimengerti gegara itu.**

**Lalu Parodi Persona 4… Yosuke sungguh maafkan aku QwQ**

**Well intinya ini mungkin last time buat saya nulis di KnB. Alasannya kenapa? Belakangan ini banyak hal yang menyibukkan saya dan saya hilang rasa sama fandom ini karena berbagai alasan. Silahkan bandingkan ini fiksi sama recent work saya yang genrenya humor dan kalian akan tahu kalo bedanya jauh banget. Nah, di situlah peran feel ke fandom berpengaruh. #nangis **

**Saya sendiri pun mengusahakan untuk membuat fiksi ini karena challenge dari Kitsune-san. ASDF YU KNOW KITSUNE-SAN GITULOH I LOVE HER ARTS SO I KYANNOT RESIST— #plak**

**Lalu dengan ini saya akhirnya nulis fic AkaFuri centric pertama dan terakhir saya. :'''D**

**Dengan ini juga saya nyatakan kepergian saya dari fandom Kuroko no Basuke—saya sudah pergi tanpa bilang sejak tahun lalu sih ya hahaha. Maafkan saya karena tak sanggup update multichap di fandom ini, faktor hilang rasa itu sungguh gede banget…**

**Mungkin saya bakal balik kalau ada event yang bikin saya ketarik kaya gini hahahahaha sesat she saya #plak**

**Kalau ada yang kangen saya, cari saya di pakai tag utapri di deviantart, ffn, atau di soundcloud pun saya selalu ada. Di mana ada utapri, maka ada saya. #PLAK **

**Akhir kata, terima kasih untuk segalanya dan mohon maaf atas segala kesalahan saya selama nangkring di fandom ini. TwT**

**Kuriitama**


End file.
